


Mushy Peas

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I'm in a weird mood, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty Happy Omega, Omega John, Omega Verse, bad alpha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t help it… it’s an omega thing.”</p>
<p>Two sides of one naughty, very pregnant omega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushy Peas

"Okay, this may seem like a mad question, and I don't want to alarm you, but have you seen-"

"I have Edward." Came the baritone reply.

"Thank God." Sighed a relieved John into the phone, "Now this may also seem like a bit of a mad question but did you or did you not go off to work on a new case today?"

"I'm looking at your friend the D.I. now, along with the body."

There was a very long pause.

"You're about to start shouting at me, aren't you."

"I don't even know where to begin!" John exploded, "How could you take our child out of the house and not tell me?!?!"

"Interesting, my money was on 'What are you thinking taking a baby to a crime scene?'..."

"And that!"

"The answers to both are related, of course. And rather obvious if you just put a little thought-"

"I'm not interested in being clever right now!!! I'm interested in hearing what you bloody well have to say for yourself!!!"

Sherlock sighed.

"Really John, what kind of example is that to set for our children. One ought to always be practicing critical thinking..."

"I'm gonna kill you..."

"And threatening your mate… you won't either; you love me!"

"Sherlock...."

"Very well. In the interest of remaining on this earth long enough to see our children again-"

"Don't get cute!"

"And to shag you one last time -"

"-Not bloody likely!"

"A few last times really; perhaps leave you with a little something; I'd like to believe I can get you pregnant at least thrice more before I shuffle off this mortal coil..." Sherlock’s deep voice had taken on an over dramatic, if not outright lusty tone.

"Sherlock..." Growled John in angry warning. Still, his own tone had already softened.

"Given our average thus far, that means putting at minimum seven more in you... then I can die happy…”

The sound of a baby squeaking cheerfully came across the line.

"Is he okay?" Asked John suddenly.

"He's perfect. I've got him right here, facing me at all times... We're enjoying the day together, aren't we?" Sherlock said ending his sentence softly for his son.

"You're not exposing him to anything awful, are you? Gruesome sights or-"

"The victim is a woman, aged 32, physically fit. Drowned, found quite soon after. Someone who cared about her has taken her life and left her very respectfully covered. She looks peaceful. And anyway, Edward is facing me."

The baby gave another gurgle in response to his name and there was another long pause followed by a stifled gasp.

"John... Are you alright?"

"...Yeah..."

"John. Are you ...crying?!?"

"I... You don't... I was so worried! So frightened!"

"I - I'm... I ... I took him along because-"

"I know bloody well why! Because you can think again when you're around them! Your alpha side is calm..."

"Exactly. I was tired of skulking around the flat, lusting after you all day... feeling addle brained and territorial whenever the postman rang-"

"You should have told me!"

"I know, I -"

"You insensitive git. Is this better than trying to get me to agree to your taking him along in the first place?!?"

Now it was Sherlock's turn to say nothing.

"No." He said finally, a rare note of guilt with even rarer words attached to it, "...I'm so sorry."

John responded with a few sniffles.

"Please forgive me. I love you."

“...”

“John?”

“...I love you too. When will you two be finished? And where are you?"

"Perhaps by four, Cardiff."

"Brilliant. I've had a crap morning and I'll need my alpha here to make it all better... What did you say about shagging for the last time?"

"That fantasy doesn't quite work when you're already monstrously pregnant..."

"I'm sure we can work something out. See you at half past, love."

"See you..."

"Oh! And stop off at Rasa, would you? I'm dying for a vindaloo..."

"Of course... John?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Sherlock hung up the phone and looked down at the smiling baby strapped to his chest.  
He stroked and kissed its head tenderly before straightening up and addressing Lestrade.

"The person you're looking for is between the ages of 40 and 65. Male, well off but not overly posh; he's new money and insecure about it..."

 

 

+++

 

"John! You're wicked! That was- was-"

John gave a wide eyed look of innocence to his sister from across the restaurant table.

"Brilliant? Masterful?"

"So manipulative!"

"What? Guilty-make-up sex is almost as good as jealous-alpha sex... he'll enjoy himself as well!"  
John said. He munched on a chip happily, envisioning his evening. "Anyway," he suddenly added scowling at his phone as though Sherlock were still there, "He can't just do that! Thinks he's so bloody clever, sneaking off with the baby..." He muttered.

"Are you going to finish that?" He asked eyeing Harry's plate. She pushed it over to him in disbelief, eyeing his impossibly large belly.

"You never used to like mushy peas."

"I like everything just now,” he said finishing them off, “Fancy going for a gelato?"

"After all we just had? Are you joking?"

"I'd never mess about with something like that.” John reached up; Harry helped pull him heavily to his feet.

“Well that’s one thing at least… after seeing that display, I’m not sure about you!” She scolded affectionately, as she slipped her arm in his. John’s other hand immediately went to the surface of his swollen belly. Instinctively, he leaned into his sister as they left the restaurant together.

“I can’t help it… it’s an omega thing.” he said happily. Harry kissed her brother’s cheek. She loved how easy it was to get on with him in his current state.

“Mushy Peas.” She mused.

“What?”

“Nothing love, let’s get you that gelato…”


End file.
